live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers: Endgame (2019)
Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 American superhero film produced by Marvel Studios, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers. The film premiered in Los Angeles on April 22, 2019 and was theatrically released in the United States on April 26, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film stars: Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Don Cheadle, Paul Rudd, Benedict Cumberbatch, Chadwick Boseman, Brie Larson, Tom Holland, Karen Gillan, Zoe Saldana, Evangeline Lilly, Tessa Thompson, Rene Russo, Elizabeth Olsen, Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan, Tom Hiddleston, Danai Gurira, Benedict Wong, Pom Klementieff, Dave Bautista, Letitia Wright, John Slattery, Tilda Swinton, Jon Favreau, Hayley Atwell, Natalie Portman, Marisa Tomei, Taika Waititi, Angela Bassett, Michael Douglas, Michelle Pfeiffer, William Hurt, Cobie Smulders. The film co-stars: Sean Gunn, Winston Duke, Linda Cardellini, Maximiliano Hernández, Frank Grillo, Hiroyuki Sanada, Tom Vaughan-Lawlor, James D'Arcy, Jacob Batalon. The film features: Vin Diesel as Groot, Bradley Cooper as Rocket with Gwyneth Paltrow, Robert Redford, Josh Brolin as Thanos, Chris Pratt and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury. Starring *Robert Downey, Jr. - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth - Thor *Scarlett Johansson - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle - James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd - Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman - T'Challa/Black Panther *Brie Larson - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Tom Holland - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Karen Gillan - Nebula *Zoe Saldana - Gamora *Evangeline Lilly - Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Tessa Thompson - Valkyrie *Rene Russo - Frigga *Elizabeth Olsen - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie - Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan - Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Tom Hiddleston - Loki *Danai Gurira - Okoye *Benedict Wong - Wong *Pom Klementieff - Mantis *Dave Bautista - Drax *Letitia Wright - Shuri *John Slattery - Howard Stark *Tilda Swinton - The Ancient One *Jon Favreau - Happy Hogan *Hayley Atwell - Peggy Carter *Natalie Portman - Jane Foster *Marisa Tomei - Aunt May *Taika Waititi - Korg *Angela Bassett - Ramonda *Michael Douglas - Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer - Janet Van Dyne *William Hurt - Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross *Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill *Sean Gunn - On-Set Rocket/Kraglin *Winston Duke - M'Baku *Linda Cardellini - Laura Barton *Maximiliano Hernández - Agent Sitwell *Frank Grillo - Brock Rumlow *Hiroyuki Sanada - Akihiko *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor - Ebony Maw *James D'Arcy - Jarvis *Jacob Batalon - Ned *Featuring Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *with Gwyneth Paltrow - Pepper Potts *with Robert Redford - Alexander Pierce *with Josh Brolin as Thanos *with Chris Pratt - Peter Quill/Star-Lord *and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury 'Cast' *Morgan Stark - Lexi Rabe *Red Skull (Stonekeeper) - Ross Marquand *Grieving Man - Gozie Agbo *Cassie Lang - Emma Fuhrmann *Corvus Glaive - Michael Shaw *On-Set Groot/Cull Obsidian - Terry Notary *Voice of Friday - Kerry Condon *Cooper Barton - Ben Sakamoto *Lila Barton - Ava Russo *Nathaniel Barton - Cade Woodward *Driver - Stan Lee *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent - Yvette Nicole Brown *Jack Rollins - Callan Mulvey *Lia - Lia Russo *Julian - Julian Russo *Taylor - Taylor Patterson *Augie - Agostino Rosalina *Security Guard - Ken Jeong *Harley Keener - Ty Simpkins *Scott Lang (12 Y.O.) - Jackson Dunn *Scott Lang (93 Y.O.) - Lee Moore *Scott Lang (Baby) - Bazlo LeClair, Loen LeClair *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent - Matthew Berry *Asgardian Maiden - Joy McAvoy *Young Hank Pym - John Michael Morris *Male S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent - Michael Cook *Camp Lehigh Guard - Brent McGee *Military Police - Brian Schaeffer *Drill Sergeant - James Wedel *Young Stan Lee Double - Anthony Breed *Car Girl - Erica Ribley *On-Set Proxima Midnight - Monique Ganderton *Support Group Man #1 - Jim Starlin *Support Group Man #2 - Jimmy Ray Pickens *Japanese Girl - Hye Lin Jang *Diner Owner - Russell Bobbitt *Diner Cook - James Lin *Kid on Bike - Jack Champion *New Asgard Truck Driver - Sam Hargrave *Old Steve Rogers Double - Patrick Gorman *Doctor Strange Double - Aaron Lazar *Thanos Reader - Robert Pralgo *Loki Reader - Thomas Wisdom *Alexander Pierce Reader - John Posey *Gamora Reader - Ameenah Kaplan *Teenage Groot Reader - Olaniyan Thurmon *On Set Reader #1 - Jennifer Elmore *On Set Reader #2 - Mike Lutz Category:Movies Category:2019 Movies